Amada por la muerte
by Ridesh
Summary: Hinata lo sabía, antes ya se lo habían dicho... Ella atraía a la muerte ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Amada por la muerte.**

¿Por qué solo le ocurría esto a ella? ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Es que acaso estaba maldita por algún retorcido Dios que solo deseaba su sufrimiento?

Ya sin ninguna lágrima en sus ojos observo el ataúd bajando lentamente hacia las entrañas de la tierra, siendo devorado junto al cuerpo que había allí dentro, descansando en paz.

Todas las personas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo quedando solo ella frente a la lápida, aspirando el olor de la tierra nueva que acababa de ser removida. Las gotas de agua que mojaron su rostro la despertaron del letargo en el que se había sumergido, humedeciendo sus ojos de los cuales escurría una sustancia negra producto del oscuro maquillaje que usaba.

Miro hacia el oscuro cielo y después hacia un reloj de pulsera que colgaba en su diminuta muñeca, las pequeñas manecillas de calaveras que anunciaban la hora marcaron las dos de la madrugada. Levemente sorprendida, se dirigió a paso lento justo en frente de donde estaba la oscura piedra que rezaba el nombre de Kiba Inuzuka. Besó delicadamente la rosa blanca que portaban sus pálidas manos y en un ligero movimiento soltó la flor, marchándose luego, abandonando ese lugar.

La habitación siempre estaba sumida en esa misma penumbra, en la cual a penas podía divisar más de un metro. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente acostumbrados a esa luminosidad tan escasa, era lo único que ahora la cobijaba.

A estas alturas, y después de estar vagando por la calle con una fuerte lluvia, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado, y el vaporoso vestido negro que llevaba pesaba mucho. Con poca dificultad bajo el cierre que la aprisionaba en la prenda, la cual cayó en un ruido húmedo al suelo.

Con su cabello destilando pequeñas gotas de agua que mojaban la madera del piso se acerco hacia un armario enorme del cual saco un pequeño camisón de tirantes, con pasos lentos se dirigió frente a un balcón del cual con fuerza y rapidez aparto las cortinas oscuras. A través del cristal observo la iluminada noche, llena de luces artificiales que brillaban insaciablemente contrastando con el oscuro cielo que descargaba con fuerza las gotas que almacenaba.

Abrió pausadamente la puerta corredera que la separaba del viento que sabia estaba soplando. Fuera observo la inexistente luna, y las lágrimas una vez más se acercaron a sus ojos, mojándolos peligrosamente.

Entonces una gota cayó.

Con un brusco movimiento sus manos se dirigieron hacia su rostro, tapando su boca. Trato de aguantar la respiración, de ser fuerte una vez más, pero no pudo hacer nada, ella no era fuerte.

Las lagrimas descendieron furiosas por sus blancos ojos, por qué diablos le pasaba eso a ella, que demonios era lo que había hecho para merecer aquello.

"Por favor, llévame contigo... por favor"

_Todo había sido confuso en un principio, aun no se acostumbraba al contacto con aquella persona ¿Desde hacia cuando que no se relacionaba con los demás? definitivamente desde hacia mucho._

_-Ven Hinata, será divertido.- dijo él con una animada sonrisa en su atractivo rostro._

_-No me apetece.- susurro lentamente._

_-Por favor- repitió con una mirada realmente enternecedora._

_Sonrío débilmente, y desde entonces EL lo decidió todo._

_Era increíblemente sorprendente como Kiba podía hacerla sentir a gusto, trataba de complacerla en lo más mínimo, como una mascota en busca de dueño. Suavemente ella volvió a sonreír, ante la atónita mirada del castaño que con un pequeño sonrojo aparto el rostro._

_El día fue pasando lentamente y la noche de a poco iba cayendo sobre la ciudad, ellos se encontraban en un pequeño parque que siempre estaba desolado, Kiba se había dado cuenta de la extraña fascinación que tenia Hinata hacia los lugares oscuros y se esmero mucho buscando un sitio que fuera del agrado de la joven._

_-Muchas gracias por este día- susurro con su siempre dulce voz la muchacha._

_-Claro- se limito a responder._

_-Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz de estar con alguien_

_El involuntario sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Hinata solo logro que una persona se irritara. _

_Kiba también estaba sonrojado y se levanto de pronto del asiento creyendo que ya era prudente volver a casa. Hinata solo asintió y juntos bajaron hacia la carretera, donde había una parada de buses._

_-A decir verdad tengo algo que decirte- comento de pronto el joven._

_-¿Qué es?_

_Kiba avanzó unos pasos mas colocándose frente a ella, pero en medio de la carretera, ante una atenta Hinata._

_Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el otro que ninguno se dio cuenta._

_-Te amo._

_La sangre salpico en su rostro con impactante rudeza. Ella solo abrió impactada los ojos._

_"No puede ser" se repetía "No de nuevo"_

_Las luces que emitía el coche, que después de impactar contra el cuerpo de Kiba choco contra el árbol, formo una llama de avivado fuego que ilumino todo._

_Sumida en sus recuerdos como estaba no supo cuando llego la policía, ni la ambulancia, ni el cuerpo de bomberos, aquello no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía._

_"El coche en el que iba toda su familia fue presa de un increíble accidente que afecto a muchos mas transportes. Entre el caos en el que se hallaba todo sumergido Hinata sostenía con fuerza la mano de su madre, cuyo rostro lleno de cenizas y barro buscaba con la mirada de una forma desesperada a alguien mas._

_Una explosión se escucho levemente cerca logrando que el corazón de ambas diera un vertiginoso salto dentro de sus pechos. Aun habían coches que perdiendo el control se estrellaban unos contra otros._

_Hinata entre una carrera rápida que trataban de realizar para salir de allí resbalo torpemente, y su madre se arrodillo junto a ella para ayudarla. El pequeño zapato que calzaba su pie estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellas._

_-Mamá, por favor, espera, tengo mucho miedo- susurro mientras veía como ella se alejaba en dirección del zapato._

_-Tranquila querida- sonrío una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos- no pasara nada- dijo mientras se levantaba mirando a la pequeña- Yo, te amo._

_Entonces un nuevo chirrido se escucho justo detrás de la mujer, el impacto de varios automóviles consecutivos y finalmente uno que caía encima de ella, aplastando su cuerpo."_

Los recuerdos la invadieron con tanta fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo fue incapaz de soportarlo y en un salvaje movimiento cayo al suelo. El pecho le quemaba, pues no podía regularizar su propia respiración y pronto aparecieron los fuertes espasmos que la hacían retorcerse a la vez que sus lágrimas caían con fuerza. Dolía tanto! sentía como su propia alma se estiraba con tanta fuerza, rompiendo todo lo que había dentro de ella, arrasándolo sin clemencia, devorando cada parte de su frágil ser.

-Ya no quiero esto- susurro- por favor llévame lejos- repitió en un agonizante sonido- llévame contigo.

Un blanquísimo rayo surco el cielo, estampándose con la cuidad como si fuera a destrozarla por su fuerza, y entonces, algo que salía de toda realidad apareció frente a ella.

Como si estuviera hecha de la más infinita oscuridad una capa ondeaba al viento, cubriendo el cuerpo de un hombre, que era tan precioso que parecía mentira. Los rayos fueron cayendo aun con más fuerza, más consecutivamente.

Ese perfecto ser dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia sus alucinados ojos, que eran incapaces de creerse lo que veía. Nunca antes había visto a aquella persona, pero estaba completamente segura de que lo conocía.

Él fue acercándose lentamente hasta su altura, sus paso eran tan elegantes y majestuosos, propios de un Rey o un Dios.

Tanta fue su impresión que olvido por completo el dolor agónico de su alma, y simplemente se quedo observando a aquel hombre tan perfecto que logro sacarle un sonrojo por lo demás fuera de lugar. Él simplemente sonrió, lentamente, de una forma espeluznantemente sensual. Poso uno de sus dedos fríos y blancos en la ardiente mejilla de la joven.

Su mano portaba unas pulseras metálicas que rodeaban sus muñecas, y sus dedos, adornados con anillos atrayentes hacia su vista al igual que el oscuro color de sus uñas, recorrieron parte de su mandíbula hasta posarse en su mentón, levantando el pálido rostro hacia el suyo.

-Hola, Hinata- un escalofrío placentero surco su espalda al escuchar su voz.

Él volvió a sonreír de la misma forma.

-Quien... Quien eres- pregunto levemente inconsciente.

-El Dios de la muerte.

Esa fue su respuesta, llana y sin emoción alguna.

Después todo se había sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos noto la estancia igualmente oscura a la cual estaba acostumbrada. Su cuerpo estaba recostado en una cama suave, y estaba vestida con un precioso vestido oscuro.

Se dirigió hacia una ventana cercana, la cual estaba cubierta, y al abrirla encontró un cielo escarlata. Un sonido detrás de ella la obligo a voltear, observando una vez mas el magnifico cuerpo de esa persona.

-¿Cu-Cual es tu nombre... dios de la muerte?- se atrevió a preguntar, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-O vamos, sabes perfectamente como me llamo- respondió él levemente divertido.

Ella confundida solo pudo mirarle

-Sasuke- susurró más para ella.

El lentamente volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Exacto- dijo contra su sensible oreja.

Comenzó a acercarse hacia el calido cuerpo de la chica rozando su nariz con cada porción de piel descubierta.

-Fuiste tú cierto- afirmo de repente ella.

-Quien mas podría hacerlo- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Ella lo comprendió, una vez ya se lo habían dicho, Hinata atraía a la muerte.

Por mucho que espero odiarlo, no pudo, algo la amarraba irremediablemente a él, además no podía culparlo, matar personas era parte de su naturaleza. Y un Dios de la muerte enamorado de una humana... la única forma que podía decirle que la amaba era acabando con la vida de todos aquellos que se lo decían.

Sasuke esta vez continuo su recorrido dando entrecortados besos a los cual ella solo suspiraba.

-Hay algo q-que no entiendo- susurro en un leve gemido ahogado.

-Qué

-Por que estoy aquí.

El sonrió seductoramente.

-Por que tú lo pediste.

**RIDESH **

Re- subiendo… Es lo que pasa cuando no sabes ingles y utilizar FanFiction… Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron antes, me alegró mucho!


End file.
